A Band With Issues
by The Night Creatures
Summary: Tyki is behind all the problems the band is having when he goes after Lavi and tricks him to break up with Kanda. Rape. Yuvi. Implied Yullen and Lucky.
1. Caught and Broken Up

Kanda sat in his dressing room after the bands concert. He hated hearing all the screaming fans, but he enjoyed making the music. He was just glad that the fans still, and The Daily Noah newspaper, hadn't found out about him and Lavi dating. Yet. Only the band and their stage crew knew. There was a knock on his dressing room door and he grunted. It was either the damned moyashi or his boyfriend. The door opened and Lavi entered. Kanda should've remembered that Lavi was the only brave one to come in here. Kanda turned around in his chair and saw that Lavi was holding a manila folder in his hand and was pissed. _'Now what's he pissed about?'_ the Japanese thought. Lavi walked over to the table that was next to Kanda and slammed the folder down on it.

"You think I would never find out?" Lavi asked angrily. The samurai looked for his boyfriend to the folder still under its owner's hand. "Find out what?" Kanda nonchalantly answered. Lavi glared at the Japanese and flipped open the folder. Kanda saw that it was filled with pictures of him and Haru. Together. On secret dates. _'Shit.' _Was Kanda's only thought. "How did you get these?" He asked. Lavi could tell that Kanda was surprised that he had discovered it. "Tyki Mikk." Kanda's snapped his head up to look at Lavi. "That damned Noah?" Kanda hissed. "He noticed the last time he was backstage at on of our concerts, that you were acting a bit odd. So unlike yourself. So he hired someone to trail you and take pictures. I just got them," Lavi explained.

His voice held no emotion to it what so ever. And it actually made Kanda flinch. "That still doesn't give that fucking Noah the right to invade my privacy like that," Kanda retorted turning away. "It does if he thinks you're betraying me!" Lavi screamed. He grabbed Kanda by the front of his shirt and yanked him out of the chair and punched him hard in the face. Lenalee had been walking past with Allen and they both heard Lavi scream at Kanda. They both entered the room the second Lavi's hand connected with Kanda's face. "Lavi!" Lenalee yelled running over to pry Lavi's hand off of Kanda's shirt. Allen had run over too. He caught Kanda as he stumbled backward. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's waist to stop the samurai from trying to jump at Lavi.

"What the hell did you punch Ba-Kanda for Lavi?" Allen asked. Lavi shrugged off Lenalee and grabbed the folder off the table. He placed a note on the table. "Lenalee, call me to let me know what the band is doing next, kay," Lavi said walking out of the dressing room and to his car. Allen let go off Kanda. Lenalee and Allen both looked at their friend. "What was that all about Kanda?" Lenalee asked softly. "It was nothing." The look he was giving them, dared them to say something else about what just happened. The two smiled and left. Kanda walked over to the table and picked up the note. It was written in a code that Lavi and him and come up with. The note read:

_We're through kanda. _

_ ~Lavi_

Kanda crumpled the note in his hand and threw it in the trashcan. He grabbed mugen off the back off his chair, along with his coat, and stormed out to his car.


	2. Tourniquet

Kanda pulled into his driveway extremely fast. But he didn't care. He unbuckled and got out of the car. Slamming the door shut in anger. He fumbled for the correct key to unlock his front door before finally placing it in the stupid lock. He stormed into his house and slammed the door shut behind him. Not caring if it was locked or not. He was pissed. Actually, beyond pissed. His boyfriend just broke him up with. What made it worse was that he had been caught on camera with another guy. Kanda was mentally slapping himself for being caught. He stopped in front of a locked cabinet and pulled a key out of his pocket to unlock it. Kanda smirked (not smiled) when he opened the cabinet. In it was his stash of liquor.

He normally only drank some of it on holidays with Lavi, but now it was to drown his anger and sorrow. He grabbed a random bottle and a glass cup he kept in the cabinet and poured a drink. "I didn't think I would get caught, but what the hell. Why should I care now," Kanda said taking a swig of his drink and emptying it. Soon hours passed by and the cabinet was almost empty. At the beginning there where twenty-five bottles in there. Now there were only three left. And damn was he wasted. Kanda sat leaned against the wall. The glass cup he was using shattered on the other side of the room. The current bottle he was drinking in his left hand. His eyes closed. Kanda didn't care that his clothes or hair were messed up. Nor that his house was a mess either. He couldn't feel anything. He was numb. Kanda just sat there for who knows how long and fell asleep.

Lavi pulled into Tyki's driveway. Tyki was standing outside waiting for the red head. Lavi turned the car off, unbuckled, and casually got out of the car. "By the looks of it, it looks like you confronted him," Tyki said. Lavi nodded and walked up to Tyki. Tyki stepped aside for Lavi to go into the house and went in after him. He shut the door behind him and turned to the crying red head in front of him. Lavi kept wiping the tears away, but they just wouldn't stop falling. Tyki closed the space between them and hugged Lavi. "T-Tyki?" Lavi asked in a whisper. Tyki stroked Lavi's hair and Lavi couldn't help but lean into the touch. "I had told you from the beginning that he was no good for you. He hurt you badly doing that. But I wouldn't dare do that to you, Lavi," Tyki said softly and soothingly to the one in his arms.

Lavi nodded. He knew that Tyki wouldn't do what Kanda just did to him. "Are you asking…" "Yes. I'm asking if you will be my boyfriend. I will treat you so much more better than Kanda did," Tyki said. Lavi didn't know how to answer Tyki at the moment and Tyki saw that. "Just give me your answer in the morning. It's late. How can you perform if you get very little sleep?" Lavi chuckled at that. "I just can. But I should get going back to my house now," Lavi answered. Tyki let go of Lavi and it almost looked like he was pouting. "Do you have too?" Tyki asked sounding childish. That made Lavi laugh, but he answered with his usual grin on his face. "Yes. I have the key to the house that Allen and me share. He's most likely sitting outside starving and wondering where I am."

"Very well. I'll call you tomorrow then," Tyki said opening the door for Lavi. Lavi nodded and started to leave. But he stopped before he passed Tyki and gave him a quick kiss. "That's my answer," Lavi said walking out of the house and to his car.

Allen sat on the front porch, stomach growling. "Foooooooood…" Allen whined. He was growing impatient waiting on Lavi to get home to let him in, so he started chewing on his jacket sleeve. Imagining that it was dango. "Might want to stop eating your sleeve moyashi." Allen looked up at the person. When he saw that it was Lavi, he kicked him in the shin before getting out of the porch chair. Lavi rubbed his offended leg. "I deserved that one," he stated. Allen took the keys from the red head and quickly unlocked the door and running in yelling, "DANGO!" Lavi entered the house laughing at Allen and closing the front door; forgetting the keys in the lock. The white haired teen popped his head out of the kitchen and said, "Keys Lavi."

Lavi chuckled and turned back around and opened the door and grabbed the keys out of the lock and shutting the door again. "Arigato moyashi," Lavi chimed. "It's Allen!" Lavi chuckled and walked to the entrance of the kitchen. Allen was sitting at the table munching on his dango happily. "You haven't eaten since before we preformed. You need to eat something," Allen said before munching on another dango. The red head laughed. "You sure your not older than me? 'Cause you act it when you tell me what to do." The younger boy just stuck his tongue out at Lavi. "I'm not hungry Allen, just tired is all," Lavi said. Allen watched as Lavi left to go to bed. _'He always eats after we perform a concert,' _the white haired boy thought.

Lavi closed his door quietly and slowly made his way to his bed. He didn't bother to take his boots off and just flopped onto the bed and curled up in a ball. Lavi started crying silently so Allen wouldn't come in his room. He didn't want his friend to know what just happened until the morning. Yet, he felt like an ass for punching Kanda. Yes, it was true, they had stupid arguments before about a photo that was taken, "I'll apologize to him tomorrow and get his side then too," Lavi said softly before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Drama Truly Begins

A knocking at Lavi's bedroom door woke him up. "Ten more minutes," he replied sleepily and pulled the covers over his head. The knocking continued and Lavi groaned. "Go away." He pulled the covers tighter around himself when he heard the knocking stop. Unfortunately for him, the person came in his room and pulled the covers off of him. "Now why should I go away my bunny boy?" Lavi recognized the voice as Tyki's. He opened his eye to look at Tyki. "What time is it?" Lavi asked sleepily. "Almost twelve noon. Don't you have a benefit concert at noon?" Lavi shot up and jumped out of the bed and ran around changing out of what he was wearing and into clean clothes for the day. "What about Allen? Why didn't he try to wake me up?" Lavi asked really fast.

"I did. But you kicked me Lavi," Allen said standing in the doorway. Lavi looked over, his shirt half way buttoned up. "Sorry." "Tyki said he'd take us," said Allen. Lavi went to hug Tyki, but Tyki stopped him by reaching for his shirt. Lavi blushed a deep red, almost as red as his hair. Tyki laughed as he finished buttoning up Lavi's shirt. _'Lavi only let's Kanda do that,' _Allen thought. He was confused at his friend's behavior. "L-let's go," Lavi said slightly stuttering. Allen nodded and walked out of the house before Tyki and Lavi. He was leaning against the car door when they came out. Allen's eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Tyki's arm was around Lavi's waist. The two ignored his expression and unlocked the car and getting in.

Tyki waited for Allen to get in before pulling out and speeding down the road towards the benefit concert. Tyki took one hand of the wheel and he intertwined his fingers with Lavi's. They all rode in silence until they arrived. Lavi and Allen climbed out of the car and started to walk towards the backstage entrance. "Lavi," Tyki called. Lavi turned around and Tyki motioned for him to come back. Lavi happily complied. "Yes?" he answered stopping at Tyki's window. "No kiss?" Tyki asked giving a sad expression. One he knew Lavi couldn't resist. "Fine. One kiss," Lavi said leaning into the car to kiss Tyki. Allen gasped and ran inside to tell Kanda. "Kanda!" Allen yelled to get the moody bassist slash singer's attention. Kanda turned and glared Allen.

"You're late moyashi. And where's the damned usagi?" "It's Allen! And he's outside kissing Tyki!" he said. Kanda's eyes went wide in anger. _'How could he go with that bastard over me!' _Kanda thought. Lavi came in pulling his scarf closer to his neck. _'He didn't have to give me a hickey,' _Lavi thought. He wasn't paying attention and ran straight into the punch aimed at his face. He stumbled backwards holding his face. "Damn, that hurts!" Lavi exclaimed. "Good," Kanda said grabbing Lavi by the shirt so he couldn't run. "Why the fuck would you kiss that damned Noah?" Kanda hissed. "Because he'll treat me better than you! You use me like I'm a fucking punching bag!" Lavi yelled in Kanda's face. Kanda grabbed the scarf and pulled it off, revealing the hickey.

"You let him?" Kanda growled punching Lavi in the stomach. Lavi was hit hard enough that the air escaped his lungs and left him gasping on the ground. "W-why should y-you _care_!" Lavi gasped out. Allen ran off to find Lenalee. She always knew how to diffuse these types of fights between the two. Kanda glared daggers at the redhead on the ground. Lavi quickly reached out with one leg and spun on the other, knocking Kanda to the floor. Lavi took his chance to sit on Kanda's stomach so he couldn't move. He was heavier after all. "How dare…" Punch. "You tell…" Punch. "Me who…" Punch. "I can't date!" "Lavi! Stop it! That's enough!" Lenalee yelled as she grabbed him around the waist and dragged him off of Kanda.

Kanda sat up and the bruises he'd just received slowly disappeared from sight. The entire band knew he healed fast, but only one member knew how. "Why the hell shouldn't I _baka usagi_?" Kanda hissed. Lavi shrugged Lenalee off of him and looked Kanda straight in the eyes. "Because we are through," Lavi spat stalking past Kanda towards his guitar to tune it. Lenalee and Allen both looked at Kanda. He had his head down and fist clenched. Lenalee patted his shoulder and Allen his back. "Let's just get this damn concert over with." Allen nodded and walked out onto the darkened staged towards his drums. Lavi already in his spot waiting to start. Wanting it over just as bad as Kanda did. Kanda grabbed his bass and walked towards center stage where his microphone was.

The lights blazed to life. Focusing only on Kanda before shinning on Lavi and Allen. Lavi started playing first. A few seconds later Kanda began to sing.

"_Keep you in the dark, you know they all pretend_

_Keep you in the dark and saw it all begin…"_

Then the tempo picked up and Allen and Kanda's instruments joined in with Lavi's guitar.

"_Send in your skeletons  
>sing as the bones come marchin' in again<br>the need you buried deep  
>the secrets that you keep are ever ready, are you ready?"<em>

"I'm finished making sense  
>done pleading ignorance<br>that whole defense  
>spending this energy<br>but the wheel thats spinnin' me is never ending, never ending  
>same ol' story"<p>

Lavi joined in singing the chorus.

"What if I say you're not like the others  
>what if I say you're not just another one<br>look at your face, you're the pretender  
>what if I say I'll never surrender.<p>

What if I say you're not like the others  
>what if I say you're not just another one<br>look at your face, you're the pretender  
>what if I say I'll never surrender."<p>

"In time I'm so I'm told  
>I'm just another soul for sale, oh well<br>the pages I repress  
>they are not permanent, they are temporary, same ol story"<p>

Allen joined in now.

"What if I say you're not like the others  
>what if I you're not just another one<br>look at your face, you're the pretender  
>what if I say I'll never surrender.<p>

What if I say you're not like the others  
>what if I say you're not just another one<br>look at your face, you're the pretender  
>what if I say I'll never surrender."<p>

As soon as they stopped singing that part, Lavi and Allen stopped playing. But Allen started back a few seconds later.

"I'm the voice inside your head you refuse to hear  
>I'm the face you have to face mirroring yourself…"<p>

Lavi joined back. His grin plastered to his face as he attempted to wink at his fans.

"…I'm what's left, I'm what's right, I'm the enemy  
>I'm the hand that takes you down and brings you to your knees"<p>

"So who are you, yeah who are you, yeah who are you, yeah who are you  
>even in the dark, you know they all pretend"<p>

"What if I say you're not like the others  
>what if I you're not just another one<br>look at your face, you're the pretender  
>what if I say I'll never surrender"<p>

Lavi started singing background to Kanda.

"_What if I say you're not like the others  
>(even in the dark, you know they all pretend)<br>what if I you're not just another one  
>(even in the dark, you know they all pretend)<br>look at your face, you're the pretender  
>(even in the dark, you know they all pretend)<br>what if I say I'll never surrender_

What if I say you're not like the others  
>(even in the dark, you know they all pretend)<br>what if I you're not just another one  
>(even in the dark, you know they all pretend)<br>look at your face, you're the pretender  
>(even in the dark, you know they all pretend)<br>what if I say I'll never surrender

_What if I say you're not like the others  
>(even in the dark, you know they all pretend)<br>what if I you're not just another one  
>(even in the dark, you know they all pretend)<br>look at your face, you're the pretender  
>(even in the dark, you know they all pretend)<br>what if I say I'll never surrender"_

The last verse was all Kanda's. His signature smirk on his face.

"So who are you  
>yeah who are you<br>yeah who are you  
>yeah who are you..."<p>

The crowd erupted into cheers and catcalls the second the song ended. Kanda, as much as he hated it, smiled deviously at a fan girl close to where he was standing on the stage. Which in turn caused her to faint. Several girls tried to climb onto the stage but security pulled them away. 'I don't need stupid girls hanging onto me,' Kanda thought sourly as the next song started.

The concert ended about three hours later and the band walked off stage. Tired and exhausted. Well, all with the exception of a hyper rabbit. 'How can Lavi have that much energy after performing?' Allen thought looking tiredly at the hyperactive redhead. Lavi quickly put his guitar up and ran out to Tyki's waiting car. Kanda growled as he put up his bass. 'Damned Noah taking my usagi. He just wants to get in usagi's pants anyway,' Kanda thought. A dark aura around him. His death glare fixed on his face. "Um… Kanda?" Allen asked timidly as he approached the brooding teen. "What moyashi?" Kanda snapped. He didn't mean to bite off the moyashi's head, but he was pissed. "Um… can you give me a ride back? Lavi left me."

Kanda sighed and stood up slinging the bass case over his shoulder. Allen thought that Kanda would tell him to go find his own damn ride. That he wasn't a taxi. "Fine. Whatever," he said. Surprising the white haired teen.


	4. Crash and Hospital

Tyki smiled as Lavi climbed in the passenger side hyped up. "Aren't you a hyper rabbit?" Lavi grinned goofily. "I always I'm after a concert Tyki," Lavi answered happily. Tyki turned his attention to the road and pulled out into the main road out of the alleyway at a high speed. The driver he cut off doing that, honked angrily at him. Tyki smirked into his rearview mirror. Lavi had grabbed the door handle in a death grip. "T-Tyki! Why the hell did you do that!?" Lavi yelled. Tyki shrugged. "For the thrill of it bunny boy." Lavi looked at Tyki like he had made a mistake. He had no clue how right he was at the moment. Tyki was pissed off with his tennis coach and the Earl.

Lavi noticed that Tyki just kept driving straight through every light that turned red and as he did his speed increased. Warning bells went off in Lavi's head. He needed to get out of the car, but at the speed the car was going, if he jumped out he would be injured badly or killed from impact against the ground. "Tyki slow down! What the hell is wrong with you! Are you trying to kill us!" Lavi exclaimed. "Even if we crashed, I'd be fine because of my Noah abilities." "Yeah, _**you'd **_be fine! I wouldn't be!" Lavi yelled at Tyki. Tyki just smirked sadistically. He sped past another light at the same moment a truck zoomed out to turn to the right. The truck couldn't stop in time and crashed into the passenger side of Tyki's car.

The impact caused Tyki's car to flip several times before finally stopping on it top. It's passengers upside down. Lavi had been knocked unconscious on the first impact. He had several sever cuts all over him and his car door was smashed in at his legs trapping him even more than his seatbelt. Tyki undid his seatbelt and crawled out of the wreck unharmed. A crowd had formed on the sidewalks waiting to see what happened or if everyone involved was all right. Sirens were heard coming from a mile down the road. Everyone watched as the fire department, ambulance, and police pulled up to the scene. News crews there a second later filming the wreck.

Kanda and Allen were still backstage. Allen signing autographs unlike a grumpy samurai who never would give an autograph. "Allen! Kanda! Come here for a minute!" Lenalee yelled from a dressing room. Allen's dressing room to be exact. Allen smiled kindly at his fans and walked off towards the dressing room. Kanda following suit. "What is it Lenalee?" Allen asked. She pointed at the television and both boys looked. Allen's eyes widen in horror. "That's Tyki's car!" he yelled. Kanda looked at Allen shocked then back to the screen as it showed the fire department getting the smashed car door off. Kanda felt his legs go weak as jelly underneath him when he saw Lavi being pulled out off the totaled car. "Lavi…" Kanda whispered.

Paramedics rushed over to Lavi and put him on the gurney and rushed him to the waiting ambulance. Kanda turned and ran out of the room. Allen and Lenalee ran out after him. "Wait for us Kanda!" Lenalee yelled. Kanda just ignored the Chinese girl as he pushed helpless crewmembers out of the way. He flung open the exit door and jumped into his convertible. Allen and Lenalee jumped in the car just in time as Kanda zoomed out off the back parking lot. Allen saw the look of fear in Kanda's eyes, but his face was its normal stone hard expression. Kanda sped through back road's the he knew lead to the hospital. He reached the hospital at the same time as the ambulance carrying Lavi. Kanda threw the car into park and jumped out, running at top speed towards the ambulance.

"How is he?" he asked as the vehicle doors opened and the medics jumped down before bringing Lavi down to rush him into the hospital. "He was knocked unconscious in the crash. And from the way the car door was smashed in, he'll have a slight limp the rest of his life. He has to be rushed to surgery for his more server wounds," one of the medics said as he ran along side the gurney to the double doors Kanda knew he couldn't pass. Kanda stopped as they took Lavi out of sight. Allen and Lenalee came up behind him. "Kanda why don't you sit down while you wait," suggested Lenalee. He nodded and sat down, staring at the floor. His expression blank. "I hope Lavi will be fine," Allen said. "Yeah, I do too," Lenalee agreed.

Both looked at Kanda. The same thought going through their heads: _for Kanda's_ _sake_. Komui arrived after ten minutes of trying to get through traffic. "Sorry it took so long for me to get here. The wreck caused so much traffic congestion. And I don't know the back roads," Komui said. Kanda ignored him. The only thing on his mind was Lavi. All the memories he had of the two of them together. _'I need to tell Lavi that Haru is an old friend, that these pictures were staged. That's if he makes it out of this…' _Kanda thought. He closed his eyes, trying not to cry in public. He wouldn't cry here. Komui looked at the obviously depressed teen and shook his head. _'I'm going to lose all my hair because of him and Lavi's messes they get into,' _Komui thought.


	5. Author's Note

I am putting this story on hold for now on here. I can't properly upload my chapters because the computer is down and I am using my iPod. If you would like to read the next chapters, you can read them at Laviismine on deviantart. 


End file.
